Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-2r - 7}{8r + 3} \div 4$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{-2r - 7}{8r + 3} \times \dfrac{1}{4}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(-2r - 7) \times 1} {(8r + 3) \times 4}$ $y = \dfrac{-2r - 7}{32r + 12}$